The Raven & The Rose
by Alexa Velvet
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian have been wandering the European country side for several decades. All the people that would have know them in London are now dead. However, a few of Ciel's distant relatives still live. What happens when one of these relatives visit and how does she affect Sebastian? SebastianXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note; Welcome everyone! I've been watching Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) lately and I had a weird dream about Sebastian and Claude so I got to thinking and I decided to write a fanfic about Kuroshitsuji. My last one was about Hellsing, if you wanna check it out it's 'Alucard's Only'. So, read, review and enjoy.**

**Summary; Takes place in the summer several years after the last episode. Ciel and Sebastian have been wandering the European country side for awhile until Ciel decided he wanted to return to England. Most of the Phantomhive relatives had moved to France and those who knew of Ciel and Sebastian have long since pasted**.

* * *

_The Raven and the Rose_

* * *

_Ciel_

He flinched slightly as a sudden flood of light fell on his face. He had been sleeping, dreaming of Alois Trancy again. It had been only a few weeks since Sebastian and Ciel had returned to the old Phantomhive mansion. It had been abandoned after they had originally left and had been covered in cobwebs and dust rabbits.

"It is time to wake up, young master."

Sebastian's voice rang softly through the now bright room. Ciel shut out Sebastian as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. Until, that is, Sebastian said, "The Marquis of Marseilles sent a letter, my lord. He said he, and his granddaughter Miss Holly Desmarais, are due to arrive at the mansion in several days. He spoke of how it has been a long time since the Desmarais' have done business with the Phantomhives.

Ciel sighed softly. "Prepare the mansion for guests; Clean the guest and bathroom" As he spoke, Sebastian had dressed him, and he now was slipping on his shoes.

"Yes, young master,"

* * *

_Several days later…_

* * *

Lord Phantomhive," The Marquis of Marseilles announced proudly. "May I introduce my granddaughter, Holly Desmarais."

Ciel's nodded a greeting as a woman exited from the carriage. She appeared to be in her early 20's and had brunette curls that fell in tight ringlets to her shoulders and framed her heart shaped face. Large green eyes stared back from behind long, fan-like lashes, delicate eyebrows arching above said eyes. A faint flush covered her cheekbones, most likely due to the heat of summer. She stood slightly above, approximately five foot six and had the slightest of curves and had the beauties of the French.

She wore a tight, strapless bodice around her torso, deep purple in color, with a skirt of several layers flowing behind her as she stepped down, all in the style of southern France.

Ciel resisted from staring too long at his distant cousin. It may have been years since he's been around any family, and any woman for that matter, but she was still family.

"It is an honor to meet you Miss Desmarais," Ciel reached out with a gloved hand, nodding politely as he helped her out of the carriage.

Ciel himself had grown a bit since he had been human. However, the transformation from human to demon had been a complicated one. Sebastian had to help him learn how to act and eat and control his emotions and strength. Through rumors, Ciel had heard that most of his relatives had moved from England to France, adapting more to the relaxed life.

Holly smiled. "Please, my lord, call me Holly."

Ciel cracked a faint smile. "Holly."

* * *

_Holly_

Ciel was rather short. She would have thought he'd been taller. Her grandfather and Ciel chatted away as they walked through the garden. It was lovely, this summer evening. The garden was filled with perfectly trimmed white roses.

"My butler does most of the cleaning and decorating." Ciel interjected her thoughts.

"You don't have any other servants?"

Ciel shook his head.

"Where is this miracle butler?" She looked around the garden, searching because she knew butler's rarely wandered too far from their wards.

"That would be me," answered a soft yet darkly enticing voice.

Holly turned, gasping in slight surprise at the gorgeous specimen of a man before her.

He stood well above her, narrow in build but she could spot lean muscles underneath the black butler's tail coat that covered his shoulders. He held his head high yet not as high as a noble would. Black hair fell to his shoulders in straight length, framing his pale, narrow face. Hypnotic crimson eyes shone out from behind a strand or two of black hair, teasing her with just a look. His thin lips were curled up in a sardonic smile.

He wore a general butler's uniform, a small silver pin the only accessory on the jackets collar. His black shoes were polished til they shined; reflecting faint images back at Holly. He wore on his hands plain, white gloves.

"I am Sebastian." Almost mockingly, he bowed to her. "A pleasure to finally meet you… Holly."

The way her name echoed on his lips sent the most decadent shivers through her, heat gathering to burn oh so lovely between her legs, which shocked her because she had never met a man who could do something so profound with just his voice.

Politely, though it took her a minute, she returned his bow with a graceful curtsy. "A pleasure," her voice shook slightly and she spotted a very faint smile curl on his lips.

Sebastian turned and looked at Ciel.

"It is getting late, my lord. Shall we retire to the dining room for dinner?"

Ciel nodded. "Yes."

With that, they all headed into the large mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Shout out to dxlmao, Cielphantomhive3, and pammazola! Thanks for the reviews guys! And yes. Sebastian and Claude are way too sexy for their own goods. And I apologize for not updating sooner. My laptop charger had broken. But I got a new one so more updates coming your way! And p.s this chapter was hard to write. If you've got any ideas for me, tell me in the reviews!  
**

* * *

_Holly_

Dinner went by rather quickly. Holly and the others were led inside by a quiet Sebastian. The inner mansion was beautiful, having been abandoned for several years. A large staircase was the main attraction in the lobby, covered with a velvet red carpet. The whole mansion was dimly lit by candles that never seemed to drop a single inch of wax.

It all had an eerie feel to it. And Holly loved it.

She always loved mystery.

And the butler, Sebastian, radiated mystery. He intrigued her to a point of longing. She wanted to know everything that strange man thought, every feeling he felt and everything he knew.

The group was escorted into the large dining hall where a large table was placed with white table cloth and several candelabras were placed, lighting up the areas around them.

Ciel sat at the head of the table. Holly sat to Ciel's left. Her grandfather sat to the right. The Marquis and Ciel talked while Holly watched hypnotized, as Sebastian served dinner with grace and elegance that a single man should not be able to possess.

* * *

_Sebastian_

He sighed softly as he carried the silver tray under his arm as he walked back into the kitchen. His steps were silent on the stone floor.

_Why on earth is that girl staring at me so much? _He thought absent-mindedly as he brushed a strand of his dark hair out of his eyes. _I am not that interesting._

He stood beside the kitchen counter, gathering the dessert courses onto the silver tray. Decadent cheesecake with a strawberry sauce and freshly cut strawberries plucked from the young master's garden.

With another sigh, he glided out and went to serve the young master and his guests. With a soft chuckle, he thought that this Miss Holly reminded him almost of a brunette Elizabeth. He wondered if the young master noticed her looks as well.

With a slight scoff, he thought _Most likely._

* * *

_Ciel_

_Why is Sebastian acting so oddly?_

Ciel noticed that Sebastian was acting slightly off. He was slightly more talkative than usual. Maybe it was because there were guests this evening but it did not matter.

Sebastian was acting odd and Ciel didn't like that.

Ciel sighed as he turned his attention back to the Marquis.

* * *

_Holly_

She sat quietly, ignoring the talk of business between Ciel and her grandfather. She kept her gaze down on her lap, examining the white table cloth and its intricate designs that decorated the edges. She absently wondered who had sewed it.

She jumped slightly when a plate of cheesecake was placed in front of her. Looking up, she saw Sebastian gazing down at her with a mysterious smile and a nearly undetectable twinkle in his crimson eyes.

"For dessert, we have cheesecake with fresh strawberries and a sweet sauce made from sugar, strawberry essence and a pinch of mint. " Sebastian's voice floated through the room like a heavenly chorus. Holly shivered slightly, picking up her dessert fork and taking a small piece from the cake. She popped it in her mouth.

She blinked in surprise. It was the most delicious cheesecake she had ever had.

"Oh Sebastian, this is delicious!" she spoke with a large smile, getting another bite. "Did you make this yourself?'

Sebastian smiled and nodded. "Yes, Miss Holly. I did."

Holly giggled softly. "A man who can cook. Why can't all men be like you? Thank you."

Sebastian frowned slightly at her comment and bowed slightly. "Of course."

After dessert was over, Ciel had Sebastian lead Holly and her grandfather to their rooms. Her grandfather's was a large room, with a king sized bed and dark blue walls. Nothing very fancy; just convenient. With a soft kiss on Holly's cheek, the Marquis retired to his room, leaving Sebastian alone with Holly.

She stared at the back of his head as he led her down the hallway, lighting the way with a small candelabra. He was so graceful and gorgeous. How could she not be attracted to him? With his raven hair and hypnotic eyes...

She sighed softly and jumped, blushing when Sebastian glanced back her.

"Are you alright, Miss Holly?"

Holly nodded, trying to stop blushing. "Yes. And you may call me just Holly."

Sebastian flashed a smile and turned away. "Holly."

* * *

**Alright guys. I've officially got writers block. Help! Give me ideas in the reviews please! And I apologize that this chapter is so short but its hard to write and get inspiration when I've got a six year old cousin vying for my attention... So yeah. Read, review, etc. You know the process.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Total apology for not updating sooner. Got my laptop taken away but its back. At least for the night… If I don't update sooner, I apologize now. And I'll try to write longer chapters. A thousand words minimum. Enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

_Holly_

She stepped inside the dark, mahogany door that Sebastian held open for her. The room was decently sized for guests. The room was not as fancy as her grandfather's was but still quite nice.

The walls were rather tall, with a floral pattern with reds and golds. A desk stood against the farthest wall, covered with several books and lit candles. The bed was a four poster with elegant designs etched into the wood. The designs were of angels and… demons? Holly laughed softly as she looked at them. The bed had multiple pillows and soft looking blankets. Her bags were piled neatly in the corner

Holly, yawning, realized how tired she actually was. Turned back to the door, she saw Sebastian staring at her oddly. His eyes seemed to be glowing a deep red as if they were staring into her soul. It sent shivers through her.

"Um… Sebastian, could you bring me some tea before bed?"

A blush covered her cheeks as he sent her a smile. "Of course, my lady."

With that, Sebastian turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

_Most of the evening went uneventful. Until..._

* * *

_Ciel_

A scream echoed through the manor, jolting Ciel out of his dream. It wasn't a feminine scream but more of a masculine one.

Ciel sat straight up, jumping when Sebastian came bursting through the doorway. "Young master?!" His eyes were glowing brightly with worry. He immediately relaxed when he saw that Ciel was fine.

"Find the source of the scream."

Sebastian nodded and vanished.

* * *

_Holly_

The scream came from down the hall. She climbed out of bed, wrapping a silk robe around her body. She fanned herself as she went to the door and opened it. It was a very humid evening.

The long hallway was pitch black. She could barely see anything. She took of down the hall, searching for her grandfather's room.

* * *

_Sebastian_

He darted down the dark hallway.

The scream had not been female.

It could not be Holly.

That was when her scream echoed through the hallway.

Sebastian tensed and ran faster.

* * *

_Holly_

Red. So much red.

Her grandfather was gone. Tears welled up in her eyes, streaming down her cheeks as she fell to her knees, cradling the old man's head in her lap. At least it seemed that he put up a fight.

Sobs wracked her body, her hair, which had lost its curly bounce and had become wavy, fell over her shoulders, brushing against the Marquis' bloodstained face.

Pure sadness overwhelmed her. He had raised her after her parents had been killed and Holly had thought that she'd gotten over the loss of her family but after losing her beloved grandfather she couldn't take it.

Looking around, she saw a broken mirror.

Gently, she placed her grandfather's head on the floor and grabbed the blanket, covering his bloody body. Then she crawled over to the broken mirror, pain causing incoherent thought.

She grabbed a shard, gripping it tightly in her hand.

She had every intention of slicing that sharp edge across her wrists and neck. She had every intention of killing herself.

Until.

Sebastian burst through the doorway, eyes glowing bright red. But she didn't see him.

She could feel the cold glass against her skin. It was when she felt a warm body pressing against her that she came to her right mind.

"Holly..." His voice penetrated her mind like a drug, causing her to drop to the shard. "Stop..."

She looked up at him, eyes full of tears.

"Sebastian."

* * *

_Sebastian_

The way his name was said on her decadent lips was too much for Sebastian. He could barely control himself when he had first met this little siren.

She was just so beautiful.

He pulled her close, lifting her into his arms as he stood and left this room of death.

* * *

_Holly_

Sadness was replaced by anger.

She just couldn't let these men kill of her family.

She and her grandfather had been the only Desmarais left.

With him dead, she was alone.

She wanted revenge.

* * *

_Sebastian_

He smiled when he felt the change of emotions in Holly.

He knew what she wanted and he could help.

In return for her soul of course.

"Holly."

She jumped, pulled out of her thoughts, and looked up at him.

"Do you want to avenge your grandfather?"

Holly's eyes widened and she nodded.

* * *

_Ciel_

He waited in his room for Sebastian to return.

When he did, Ciel couldn't help but be a little shocked.

Sebastian carried Holly like he used to carried Ciel before Ciel was turned into a demon. In all technicality, Ciel had released Sebastian from their deal but Sebastian had remained around, helping Ciel out.

Ciel had expected this soon but not with one of his own relatives.

"The Marquis is dead."

Ciel was shocked yet again. This week was turning out to interesting.

* * *

_Holly_

She was laid in one of the large arm chairs that was in Ciel's bedroom. Sebastian had wrapped her in his coat, which was a comforting gesture but it was sort of hot. Almost hesitantly, she shrugged it off, accidentally revealing her cream colored shoulders.

While Ciel and Sebastian talked, she could only think about how she was going to avenge her grandfather. She would, of course, inherit all his money and his estate but that wasn't going to help her.

"Holly."

Sebastian's voice caught her attention. Him and Ciel had stopped talking and were now staring at her. Sebastian was different now. His eyes glowed even brighter than normal, illuminating the room, and his pupils had turned into cat-like slits. He wore a wicked smile on his face.

"Let us make a deal."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. Read, review and let me know watcha think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Afternoon everyone! Hope you all are enjoying summer. I know I am. Lol. Let's continue.**

* * *

Holly

Ciel left the room to make arrangements to have the body disposed of while Sebastian moved Holly from the armchair to the large bed. It was much more comfortable and elegant than the one in her guest room had been.

The change in Sebastian was almost terrifying. His eyes glowed a light pink, pupils' slits as they stared at Holly. It sent chills through her.

"Let us make a deal, Holly Desmarais."

Holly wrapped the butler's jacket tighter around her shoulders. She became chilled despite the hot summer air. "What sort of deal…?"

Sebastian bent down on one knee, right hand over his heart. "I will serve as your butler, all the while helping you discover the killers of your family." He grinned a wicked smile, pink eyes flashing. "For a price, of course."

Holly frowned. "What price?"

"When all is said and done, and you have reaped your revenge, I only require one thing from you." Sebastian moved so quickly, Holly barely saw him move, but in a mere millisecond he was right in front of her face. She could taste his sweet breath on her lips.

"The only thing I require in payment is _your soul_."

_Your soul._

_Soul._

_Soul._

The words echoed in her mind, stirring incoherently. "My… my soul?"

Sebastian nodded, reaching up and brushing his fingertips across her cheek. He had taken his white gloves off. His fingernails were painted black and on one of his hands there was a star in a circle, surrounding with what looked like razor wire.

"Yes, your soul. Your sweet, delicious," he paused, inhaling her scent, nose running up the length of her neck. "Tempting soul. You see, my dear, I am a demon. I devour souls like yours."

_Demon._

She smiled slightly. This deal didn't sound so back. It's not like she has anything worth living for anyways. If she can take the people that murdered her family with her to her grave, she would be satisfied.

"Is that all?" She spoke softly, staring at Sebastian, her green eyes hard and determined.

Sebastian smiled, nodding.

"You have a deal, Sebastian."

* * *

_Sebastian_

In a split second, Sebastian was back on his knees, hand over his heart. A wicked, almost seductive smile decorated his thin lips and he gazed up at her with those pink, glowing eyes.

"Where would you like your mark, my lady?"

"My mark?"

Sebastian lifted up his hand, showing off the star. "This mark seals our contract. The more visible to the human eye, the stronger the bond between demon and human. Or servant and master, if you prefer."

She reached out, taking his hand, which in all honesty surprised Sebastian greatly. No one usually has the courage to touch him. She examined his mark. "This is the mark that bonds you to Ciel?"

He nodded. "Yes, my lady. We have a long history together."

She nodded, taking his hand and placing it over her heart, which was beating with anticipation. "Right here."

Sebastian felt heat gather on his cheeks but he held it back. He was, after all, touching the little siren's breasts. He grinned wickedly.

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

_Holly_

His hand was warm in her skin, bringing a blush to her cheeks and she wasn't very good at hiding her emotions.

He smiled at her, devilish in his actions.

That was when her flesh started to sting. Then burn. She cried out in pain, pulling away from Sebastian. A star was now burned onto her chest. It was surrounding with what looked like small, black roses. She smiled slightly.

"That hurt, Sebastian."

Sebastian bowed his head, hair shifting. "I apologize, my lady."

Suddenly, he scooped her up in his arms, cradling her against his hard chest.

* * *

_Ciel_

The body of the Marquis had been mangled and nearly torn to shreds. It was truly a bloody mess. How Holly could have seen this and not vomited was unbeknownst to him. He sent for several coroners.

A sudden jolt went through him.

Ciel sighed. Sebastian had made his new contract with Holly. Ciel would never understand why, of all the humans in the world, Sebastian had to go for his cousin.

With another sigh, he went to phone the coroners' office.

* * *

_Holly_

Sebastian carried her back to her room. "It is still late, my lady. You need rest."

Holly sighed, curling her fingers into his vest, nearly clinging to him. "I don't think I could, Sebastian..." She laid her head on his shoulder. She felt him shiver slightly when she breathed on his neck. She didn't mean to of course. She was just breathing as due necessary.

"Would you stay with me...?"

Sebastian paused, looking down at her. "Pardon me, my lady?"

"Just stay in my room til I fall asleep."

Sebastian smiled. "Yes, my lady."

* * *

_Sebastian_

He carried Holly back to her room, taking the long way around as to avoid the chaos that was her former grandfather's room.

He peeked down at his new ward.

She was resting her head gently on his shoulder, clinging to him for dear life. However, he could sense her mind working away at how to reap her revenge.

He smiled. She would truly be a sweet soul to devour.

He opened the door to her room, walking over to the bed, candles flaring to life as he moved. He gently set her down, going over to her bags, picking out a new nightgown. The one she current wore was soiled with blood.

After he helped her change, he tucked her into bed, leaving the heavier quilt off.

She curled up, staring at him with those beautiful green eyes as he took a seat in the armchair by the desk.

"Sleep, my lady. You need it."

He sat there for several minutes until pure exhaustion took hold of Holly and she fell asleep.

He went to help Ciel with clean up but he returned to Holly's room, sitting in that armchair til morning.

* * *

**So... How do you guys like the new chapter? Please. READ AND REVIEW! I don't think you guys understand how much I love hearing from you guys. I wanna know what you guys think, comments, concerns, questions. Anything. Just review please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So, yeah, writers block again. Sucks. Watched some Kuroshitsuji and read some of its fan fiction and I sort of have an idea of what I want. I think. Anyway, lets start.**

* * *

_A __heated crimson gazed stared at her. A warm breeze blew over her naked flesh. She loved having him as hers. God, she wanted him so bad. _

Sebastian_… she moaned._

"_Yes, my lovely?" His tongue traced the outline of the contract mark that was inked into her breast. _

"_Take me…"_

_Sebastian smiled wickedly._

"_With pleasure."_

* * *

_Holly_

She woke suddenly, covered in a slick line of sweat. She was frazzled by her dream. Thinking of Sebastian in that way was a new concept. He was amazing beautiful but he was a demon and her butler. So, therefore, should not be thought of in such a manner because he was her lesser.

She yawned, rubbing her eyes. It was still dark in her room so she assumed it wasn't time for her to wake up yet.

Reaching over, she lit a candle, deciding to read a bit before going back to sleep. The candle didn't light up much of the room but enough for her to see the desk which had several books piled on it.

Climbing out of bed, she walked over to the desk. Picking up one of the books, she turned it over, looking for a title of some sort. It was there but it was very faded and she couldn't make out what it said. With a sigh, she opened the cover and read the title page.

_Dante's Inferno._

She laughed softly at the irony. Her whole life seemed to be filled with irony lately.

"My lady."

She cried out in surprise, dropping the book and spinning. In these few seconds, she stubbed her toe and hip on the desk, making her cry out again. She reached behind her to grab a pen in some sort of defense.

A tall figure stood up from the armchair that sat in the corner of her room and stepped into the light.

It was Sebastian. He looked sleep deprived and wore nothing but a white button up shirt and black pants. His black hair was slightly messy and his eyes glowed in the darkness.

And he was moving quickly toward Holly, a suddenly blushing, and slightly aroused, girl who was dressed only in a thin silk nightgown.

"S-Sebastian!" She stuttered as he pulled her against him. "What are you doing?"

He smiled, amused. "You told me to stay with you while you slept. I did as you instructed." His face became serious as he bent down on his knees, lifting up the side of her nightgown. Though he kept her sensitive area covered, it was still enough to cause Holly to blush as bright as a cherry.

"What are you doing!?" her voice cracked as his glove-less fingers pressed against the spot where she had jammed her hip into the desk.

"Checking to see if this will bruise. And it will not." He stood, dropping the fabric, and bowed. "I apologize for scaring you, mistress."

She cleared her throat, stepping away from him. "It's alright, Sebastian."

He flashed a quick smile then went over to light another candle. "Why are you awake so early, mistress?"

"What time is it?" Holly picked up _Dante's Inferno_ and went back to her bed, sitting on it.

Sebastian pulled out a silver pocket watch from his pants. "It is around 4 a.m."

She laughed slightly. "It is early."

Sebastian remained standing, being a proper butler. "Are you planning to return to bed?"

Holly shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Would you like some tea? We recently had a delivery of Irish breakfast tea brought in."

Holly smiled at him, opening up the book. "That sounds delicious."

Sebastian bowed. "I will bring you a cup."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Sebastian turned and prepared to leave the room but paused. "My lady... May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What caused you to awaken?"

Holly stopped mid page turn, blushing again. "Um... A.. um... A dream."

Sebastian turned back, eyes glowing curiously. "A dream about what? If I may ask, my lady."

_You,_ she thought. "My grandfather." Holly lied, refusing to meet Sebastian's gaze.

"I see." Sebastian's gaze became unreadable. "I will bring your tea, my mistress." He turned to leave opening the door. "Liars go to hell, my lady. Remember that."

Holly gasped, blushing brighter, if that was even possible but before she could reply, Sebastian left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

_Sebastian_

He walked down the dark hallway, his demon eyes seeing clearly in the night. He wondered why Holly had lied to him but it mattered not. He was her butler and therefore would obey her.

He strolled down to the kitchen, lighting several candles on the way.

He heated the water, retrieving the Irish tea from the pantry. It was a sweet black tea. Ciel had always like it with cream so that was how he made it. With three spoonfuls of sugar, he poured the hot water through the strainer that held the tea, pouring in a little bit of cream. Enough to turn it a light tan color.

Placing the tea on a tray, he made his way back to Holly's room.

When he opened her door, he did so quietly.

A smile spread on his face when he saw Holly.

She laid on the bed, brunette hair spread out on her shoulders and pillow. A light pink blush covered her cheeks and her plump lips were parted slightly. The book she had been reading lay on her lap, still on the first page.

She had fallen asleep.

Sebastian set the tray of tea on the nightstand beside the bed, walking over to blow out the candles, leaving one glowing so he could still see Holly. He stood beside the bed, gazing down at her.

She was such a beautiful little human. Her soul would be decadent when he finally could devour her.

It was at that moment, as he stared at his new mistress, that he not only wanted to devour her soul but also her body. He wanted her, in every form he could get.

He stood abruptly, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. She was just a mere human. What on earth was he thinking.

"Sebastian..."

He froze, thinking he had been caught staring at Holly. Looking down, he saw that she was still asleep. She was dreaming about him.

He smiled wickedly.

He forgot everything about his demon ways.

He would consume this girl.

* * *

**Random note: that recipe for Irish tea is real! I make it all the time and it's delicious. Anyway, please REVIEW! Thanks for reading and please patiently await the next chapter (:  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:_

_ OMG. I am so sorry. I haven't written all summer… My laptop was taken away for the majority of it and the only reason I've got it back now is cuz I need it to write English papers. _

_Sebastian: Not very enjoyable._

_Me: No Sebbie, not at all._

_Sebastian: *glares at the nickname*_

_Me: And in all honesty, I was having major writer's block about this story. I didn't know where I wanted to take it. I still really don't but I'm going to try. So if anyone has any ideas for me, which I would really appreciate, let me know and I'll try and incorporate it. So shall you start us off , Sebbie?_

_Sebastian: *sigh* If I must. And now, the Raven and the Rose. Chapter 6._

* * *

_**Holly **_

Soft light fell on her face as the curtains of her room slid open. Grumbling, she rolled away from the light, temporarily forgetting everything that had happened the previous night. A soft chuckle pulled her into reality.

"My lady, it is nearly 10 in the morning," the soft voice whispered, footsteps echoing on the floor as he walked over to her suitcase. "I suggest you rise soon. We do have investigating to do after all."

She flinched when her breast started burning. Sitting up, Holly looked down in alarm, and then remembered.

The mark.

_"I will serve as your butler, all the while helping you discover the killers of your family." _Sebastian's voice rang in clearly in her thoughts.

"My lady?"

Glancing up, she was pulled from her thoughts. "Yes?"

Sebastian's eyes twinkled mischievously. "I had asked, what would you like for your breakfast? Ciel usually pre—."

"Can we not talk about Ciel?" Holly's voice came out sharper than she meant to. Sebastian paused but seemed unfazed by her words. But even so, she immediately regretted what she had said. Ciel had been Sebastian's master for how long, she didn't know. There was an obvious tie between them and to simply wave it off as if nothing was cruel.

"If that is what you wish, my lady." His voice was velvet darkness in her ears as he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Then it shall be done."

However, as if on cue, Ciel's voice rang out from down the hall.

"Sebastian! Come here now!"

"Yes, master." Was his immediate response. Then he cringed, realizing what he had done.

"Forgive me, my lady. He is—." He became to apologize but Holly cut him off.

"Sebastian, just go."

He bowed low, then spun and left the room, leaving Holly there, frustrated more or less.

* * *

_**Sebastian**_

_Ciel, I will kill you for this._

Sebastian thought as he glided down the hallway. He had been fully intent on pleasing his new mistress, but of course his eternal duty to Ciel always came first.

He past the Phantomhive family portrait, the one Ciel had decided to restore before he left the manor, those years ago. That, however, had been before the demoness, Hannah something, who worked for the late Alois Trancy, decided to turn Ciel into a demon, therefore forever binding Sebastian to Ciel for their contract had never been completed.

Sebastian shook off the memories, stopping outside Ciel's office. With a gentle knock he opened the door. And was immediately met by a very enthusiastic "Bassy!" And a hug tackle from one such reaper obsessed with the color red.

Sebastian grunted, side stepped the reaper, allowing him to fall to the ground.

"Hello Grell." Sebastian greeted him with a certain coldness that was reserved specifically for said reaper.

"Oh, Bassy!" Grell continued as if Sebastian had done nothing. "I've missed you so much! You know, reaping souls can be such a bothersome job some days. Especially when this bug, over here keeps hitting me because all I want to do is see you."

"Grell, shut up!"

Ciel, Sebastian and their second guest spoke at the same time.

There in the corner, soul reaping hedge clippers at his side stood William T. Spears. His dark hair was slicked back as per usual, the blond underneath almost white. Green eyes shone intelligently through his speckticals which he was always pushing higher up his nose.

A very annoying habit. One that made Sebastian want to reach out and break the prick's annoying glasses.

But he hid this annoyance well.

With a formal bow, Sebastian spoke, working his magic with his smooth words.

"William. How good to see you again."

William let out a soft sigh. "And you Sebastian."

Ciel sat at his desk, watching this confrontation. Grell stood in the other corner, staring at Sebastian with affectionate eyes. But in all reality it was just obvious that Grell wanted to rip Sebastian's soul to bits.

A very strange obsession.

"So, if I may be so bold," Sebastian's eyes flared pink for a moment. "Why are you here?"

William pushed his glasses up, Sebastian noticed with annoyance, then spoke. "We're here because of the recent death that occurred here at the manor."

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, the Marquis of Marseilles was murdered. His granddaughter Holly Desmarias is the only living decent."

William nods. "I see. Well… there was something odd about the Marquis's death. You see, when Reapers reap, we obtain the soul. With this death," William's eyes sharpened. "There was no soul."

* * *

_**Holly**_

Several minutes after Sebastian left her room, Holly forced herself to crawl out of bed. In all honesty, she didn't want to leave the soft comfort that the bed had given here.

She didn't want to face the death of her beloved grandfather, didn't want to face the fact that see was now in a binding contract with a demon, the fact that she'd have her soul devoured by said demon once the contract was fulfilled.

A faint sting on her breast brought her out of her daze. Looking down, she gazed at the pentagram burned onto her flesh. It was very beautiful in a way but she knew it was the mark that indicated that Sebastian had claimed in her an every binding contract.

Finally, crawling out of bed, Holly walked over to the adjoining bathroom. She was in desperate need of a shower. It felt as though all the blood was still on her flesh, even though Sebastian had taken great care to make sure there wasn't any.

She had just begun to stripe out of her nightgown, when the door to her room opened. A surprised voice that sounded like velvet called out, "My lady?"

She pulled the gown back over her shoulders. "In here Sebastian," she called.

Immediately, soft footsteps made their way to the bathroom. His handsome head appeared around the corner. Deep burgundy eyes gazed into hers.

"My lady," he bowed, eyes peeking up at her through his luscious black hair. "Would you like assistance?"

She felt heat rise on her cheeks and she was sure she was the same color as Sebastian's eyes.

"Umm, I think… I think I can manage…"

Sebastian smiled wickedly.

"As you wish… My lady…"

The words echoed in her ears and as she heard his footsteps begin to disappear, she glanced up into the mirror and saw how ragged and dead she appeared.

"Wait! Sebastian!"

He reappeared, a wicked glimmer in his eyes. "Yes, my lady?"

"I could use some help with my hair…"

He smiled.

"As you please. My lady."

* * *

_**Sebastian**_

He had to be honest.

He was ecstatic when his mistress asked for help.

It gave him an excuse for him to touch her, something he didn't take lightly. That perfect cream flesh would be ravishing. He had never felt this sort of hunger before

Not of one for souls.

But one for physical touch.

* * *

_**Holly**_

She turned away from Sebastian, blushing still, but he quickly appeared in her sight again as he moved around her to turn the water on.

"Bath or shower, my lady?"

She hesitated for a moment. "Bath."

Sebastian worked in a whirlwind, preparing the bath, adding lilac scented bubbles, which were her favorite scent and how he knew that, she'd never know.

Holly stood off to the side, watching him as working.

He was lithe and graceful, like a cat.

_Like a demon._

A voice rang in her mind, but she ignored it and went back to watching Sebastian.

He stood before her, his black jacket stripped and hung neatly on a towel rack, gloves off as well and sleeves of his crisp white shirt rolled up. She noticed that he had black nails, which was odd but he was a demon so she didn't ask.

"Ready, my lady?"

Holly nodded. Sebastian turned away, like a gentleman, and allowed her to stripe without his prying eyes. Which she did quickly.

The nightgown on the floor, she slid down into the warm, bubbly mass that had become her bathtub.

"I'm in." She spoke softly.

Sebastian spun and landed on one knee beside the tub, eyes glittering. "If you would please wet your hair. I shall begin untangling it."

She nodded and slid underneath the water and momentarily became lost in a different underwater world, holding her breath as the water overcame her. It was warm, not to hot, not to cold. Perfect. She held her breath as she left the sensation overwhelm her, erasing memories.

Memories that didn't stay erased for long.

Sebastian's strong hang reached in and pulled her out of the water, just enough that just her head was above. "My lady, you are not a fish."

She scowled at Sebastian, but sighed and relaxed when he began to run a brush through her wet locks. He was surprisingly gentle, only the slightest of tugs pulling her head back. Ever so often, his fingertips would brush the back of her neck sending chills through her spines.

* * *

_**Sebastian**_

Her hair was so soft, even wet.

Her skin just flushed from the heat and below the water; even through the bubbles he could see her luscious body.

He needed her.

Now.

Sebastian jumped slightly, shaking those thoughts out of his head. He would consume her. But not yet. Not now. She was still too fragile.

But how those lips of hers tempted him. He wanted her so badly.

"Holly…"

Her name escaped his lips before he could stop himself.

* * *

_**Holly**_

"Holly…"

He spoke her name softly, reverently. Glancing back at him, she jumped in surprise.

His eyes were glowing pink, like they had last night when he had placed his mark on her. He gazed at her with such heat she thought she would melt on the spot.

Everything after that was a blur.

The next thing she knew, Sebastian's lips were pressed against hers in a fiery kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Holly**_

His lips were so soft as the moved against hers, practically stealing away her breath. Fire ignited deep within her, and for a split second, something primal ignited with it.

_I want him._

The voice rang loudly in her thoughts, shaking her to the core as butterflies and liquid fire rushed through her veins. She reached out, pulling him closer to her by tangling her fingers in his thick, luscious hair.

She felt his arms wrap around her waist, lifting her up and out of the tub, pressing his body against hers. Holly ran her hands over his shoulders, feeling the muscles flex beneath the fabric of his shirt. That primal voice in her head took over at that second.

She snarled softly against his lips, making him pull back in surprised.

She gazed at him with heady eyes, his glowing pink ones reflecting her emotion back. A wicked smile grew on those lips of his and he pulled her close, turning and walking into her bedchamber.

As he walked, she began unbuttoning his vest and shirt, ready to rip them off. Her hands slipped beneath the fabric, exploring the cool flesh beneath. His muscles rippled when she touched him, a shiver running through his body.

"Sebastian…" His name escaped her lips in a soft plea for pleasure.

* * *

_**Sebastian**_

That's what pushed him over the edge.

He laid her down on the bed, legs dangling off the edge. He got down on his knees, hoisting her legs over his shoulders. He could practically smell her lust from her.

Very gently, he pressed kisses along her inner thigh, occasionally nipping lightly.

"Sebastian?" her voice spoke softly, uncertainly. Her legs tensed up slightly and he could tell that she was nervous. With a wicked smile, he leaned over, his lips gently brushing across hers. "Trust me, my flower." He whispered softly, voice smooth.

She hesitated, and then nodded.

He smiled widely, and then slid back down between her legs. He kissed his way to her core, light brown curls covering the delicate area. Slowly, he ran his fingertips across her entrance, smiling at the wetness and her as she inhaled sharply.

Ever so softly, he gently parted her swollen folds, the tip of his tongue darting out to lick away the glistening liquid that he found there. Occasionally, he would nip at her clitoris, enticing decadent moans from the lovely lips of hers.

After a bit of teasing, he slipped one long finger inside her, smiling wickedly as she moaned loudly, no doubt sensitive, and her inner muscles tightened around his finger. Without warning, he curled his finger into a claw, pressing against her g spot, the slipped another finger inside her.

Slowly at first, he could tell she was a virgin by her reactions; he began to pleasure her with his fingers, occasionally slipping down to lick away any delectable fluids.

* * *

_**Holly**_

_Oh god… This feels so good!_

Her inner voice was singing with pleasure but all these new sensations were driving her mad.

"Se—Sebastian… "She moaned softly, hands curling, nails digging into the bed sheets beneath her.

He glanced up, licking his lips, and then smiled evilly at her. "Yes, my lovely?"

She suddenly had an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. Her dream came flooding back to her. He had spoken the same thing to her in her dream the night earlier. Suddenly, she sat up, causing Sebastian to step back in surprise.

"I—I can't do this…"

Sebastian frowned. "My lady?"

She shook her head. "No, I can't do this…"

* * *

_**Ciel**_

Ciel sighed in frustration. Why did Sebastian have to be so goddamn difficult? He didn't have to break William's glasses just because it annoyed him and then storm out to make sure his new mistress was alright.

Rolling his eyes, he went over to his desk, sitting down. With a 'huff' he pinched the bridge of his nose.

The Marquis of Marseilles didn't have a soul when he died.

It didn't make any sense to Ciel. The only way that the Marquis couldn't have had a soul was if he was a demon. And he wasn't! He had been wholly and completely human when Ciel had greeted him the previous morning.

Unless the soul was stolen before the reapers were able to get to the body and that was a near impossible in itself.

With another sigh, Ciel stood. He would go talk Lady Holly about this.

He crossed the office, opening the door and closing it behind him with a soft click, the automatically locks kicking in. He walked casually down the corridor, even though he felt anything but casual.

It was then that his demon ears caught the sound of pleasure.

Frozen in place, he listened closer.

It was very obvious that it was Lady Holly moaning. He quietly walked toward her door, pressing his ear against it.

The blood in his veins turned to ice when he heard the conversation occurring.

* * *

_**Holly**_

"I just can't Sebastian," her voice was sad and tired, pulling away from Sebastian to tuck her knees against her chest. Her gaze was locked on the end of the bed, refusing to meet Sebastian's pleading eyes.

"My lady, what's wrong? Did I do something that not pleased you?"

She laughed harshly. "No. That was amazing. But I'm just not ready Sebastian…"

He stood and bowed, once again formal despite having his shirt undone and the remnants of a hard on still visible. "Would you like to finish your bath?"

She nodded. "But I can do it myself…"

Sebastian's eyes flashed with pain but he bowed low. "Of course, my lady."

In a flash, he redressed. Once again the formal, perfect butler.

"I bid leave."

Those words seemed to have such finality that Holly had to look away so Sebastian didn't see the hot tears burning in her eyes.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Read and Review everyone! Thanks to those who followed me even though I didn't update at all during the summer! Much love! 3**_


End file.
